The Oath
by liveloverush
Summary: Camille has cancer. Logan lost his memory. Will they be able to go back in each other's arms? *bad at summaries but give the story a try*


**This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. I really appreciate review, good or bad. So enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>The Oath<p>

Camille's POV

He'd really forgotten about me. Well I guess it's kinda a win-win situation. I would not need to break his fragile little heart and she don't have to resort to cutting herself anymore.

Well, I'm Camille, a doctor with cancer. For the guy I was talking about, his name is Logan, my ex, while the girl's name is Peggy, his fiancé.

Chances of me surviving are very low. But it's the cycle of life; I can't do anything about it.

About how Logan not remembering me, he got into an accident whereas he got knock down by a car.

Surprisingly he survived but his brain isn't functioning properly. He can only remember a fraction of his life; from the day he was born till 2009. So his loses 3 years of memory.

For now Logan can only remember me as his doctor.

Logan's POV

Now I'm happily engaged to the most beautiful girl on Earth, Peggy. I'm glad that I didn't go to Europe for further studies so I can be with my family, friends and my wonderful fiancé.

Today I and Peggy are supposed to do some shopping together. You know, for the wedding.

After finishing shopping, we took a walk then I heard a familiar tune. A song. Suddenly a flashback struck before me; me and a girl dancing. Then I gaze at Peggy, looking at her. Then I whispered, "Remember this song? It's our song!" Looking at Peggy, she seemed clueless, I wonder why? Can't she remember?

Peggy's POV

Our song? Uh oh. I think he's regaining back his memory. The song wasn't 'our' song, it was 'their' song, Camille's and Logan's. I just smiled back when he asked, "Can I have this dance?"

Logan's POV

"Can I have this dance?" I asked. She just smiled. I grabbed her hand and started dancing to the beat. Slowly moving with the rhythm.

Then, I had an awkward feeling. The dance seemed different, not good different, opposite of that. I released Peggy and then she looked into my eyes. She seemed to be tearing; tear rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Peggy's POV

"I can't handle this anymore; I need to tell you the truth. I'm tired of lying. I give up!" I cried. Logan gave me the confused look. I knew he knew something wasn't right.

"So what were you lying about?" Logan calmly asked me. How can't he even ask me calmly, I mean I've lying to him!

"I'm sorry," I said while whipping "I never wanted to hurt but..." There was a long pause, I can't handle it. I can't have Logan hating me for the rest my life but I don't want to leave in guilt either. I was in a dilemma.

"But what?" Logan whispered. "Ugh! Can you stop being nice, it doesn't help!" I argued silently

Logan's POV

I waited patiently for Peggy's answer. I can sense guilt so I waited. But the atmosphere was silent, not a word uttered. The only sound was the cool breeze swaying in the air. And then I whispered, "But what?" To be honest, I'm trying my best to stay calm. But deep inside I am very much furious at Peggy for hiding something, that may be important, from me. I then got impatient and yelled, "What are you hiding from me?" Tears began dripping down her face, the sense of guilt, I guess. She then cried...

Peggy's POV

I've never seen Logan that angry before. His face turned crimson red when he yelled. I then cried, "I'm sorry, OK. I never have any means to hurt 'cause I loved so much. But the truth is 3 years ago, we broke up and you left me to go to Europe. You can't remember this because you have selective amnesia. You can't remember what had happened 3 years ago. When you came back a year ago, you have longed forgotten about me, well you never phoned me, talked to me. Instead you found yourself a girlfriend. She was your doctor. The song is hers and your song. It was never not our song. I'm sorry, I truly am. Please don't hate me. She didn't want me to tell you too. She said that it I told you, your heart will be broken 'cause she has her reasons. If you wanna know, you have to ask her yourself; I don't wanna intrude her privacy." Surprisingly, Logan just nodded and kissed my cheek. Then he calmly asked me, "Where can I find her?" Wow this boy really surprises me, he kissed me, responded nicely even though I'd lied and hid the truth from. Just wow!

"I'll show you where you can find her. I'll bring you to her now... If you want..." I responded while wiping my tears. He nodded and followed me. We went straight to his car, but I drove it since he doesn't where his going and I'm bad at giving directions.

I drove to the dance studio, knowing the Camille will be there. She's always there every night, dancing by herself. I directed Logan to the room and we both just silently observed at Camille dancing by herself.

Camille's POV

Well, I've been coming to the dance studio much more often now since I'm totally free at night unless I have night shift at the hospital or having check-ups for treating my cancer. Usually I would have dates with Logan during my free night, but now with him having a fiancé, I spend time alone.

Dancing by myself helps me to get away from everything. You know, stress and stuff. It feels good. But tonight felt different, I had a sudden thought of Logan. I know crazy right, I should be over him by now** (A/N: it has been 5 months since they broke up)** But something about him just makes me not forget about him. I couldn't forget his smile, his laughter, the way that I danced with him that night. The dance keeps haunting me... The way me and Logan held our hands, and way we moved with the rhythm.

I always have the sudden urge to dance with him again once I have Logan in my mind. Then I will start dancing the dance alone. That's what happening now...

Automatically, my body with move when I thought of it. Here comes the part where I'll fall and wake up and return back to reality. But this time, I didn't fall. Someone was there to catch me. Then I looked straight up, and then realise that Logan was there. He's the one who caught me. We just continued dancing out dance silently in the darkness. I was so happy, I tear a little. It's nice to have Logan back in my arms.

Peggy's POV

Well, it seems that they're both happy. But I couldn't help but to shed a tear... I have to admit, my heart dropped when I had to let Logan go. I'm just happy they're back in each other's arms.

Logan's POV

Feeling extremely happy now, having the girl that I really love in my arms. This may be the best feeling in the world. Once we finished our dance, I asked, "Why didn't you tell me about us?" I patiently waited for an answer... But there was only silence. I asked again but she cut me off and she begins to explain...

Camille's POV

When Logan asked me for the first time, goosebumps began to rise, I can't just break his heart just like that, and it isn't fair to him. When he asked for the second, I immediately cut him off; he needed to know the truth... I then explained, "Well, there's Peggy. She resorted to cutting herself when you were dating me..." I paused for a while... He then said, "Is that it?" I shook my head. He then put my hair behind my ear and starts admiring my face. After he gave the 'go on' look, I continued. "The next reason is, my days are numbered... I can't just put the burden on you when you were recovering... Chances so I living am not high, but I'm undergoing treatment to help me live longer, hopefully it'll helps. So that's why I'd let you go back to Peggy..." Wow, I am surprise how much courage I took to tell Logan that, but talking to him seems to be very simple... Like talking to myself...

Logan simply smiled, and asked, "So you have cancer?" I nodded courageously, as I smiled back.

Logan's POV

Wow, I really admired Camille. She really has much courage to tell me that her days are numbered... She seemed to be truly positive about it... I then whispered, "Well, we'll make sure that not a day is wasted then!"

I then lean and kissed passionately. It was different, good different. It feels like I'm on cloud nine, like I'm invincible... Crazy right, but kissing Camille must be the best thing I've done...

Camille's POV

He kissed me, he'd really kissed me. Wow, I'm really shock. No words could explain how amazing the kiss was. It was truly the best I have ever done in my whole entire life. But sadly, I have half a year to live... I really don't want to leave but it's God's will. No one can change it. But now I'm just happy that I have my Logan back...

No One's POV

The couple stayed there, enjoying each other company, for an hour or so... They cuddled each other, stayed in each other arms... No doubt that it was the best night for both of them...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you have enjoy the story. Please review! And do you want me to continue? Should I write about the past or the present or the future?<strong>

**Also follow me on twitter: thinkingboutu_. I'll follow back if you ask :)**


End file.
